Acercandome a tu corazón
by inazumaddict
Summary: historia au deidcada a la pareja byasoi---kuchiki byakuya un chico serio, inteligente y apuesto se enamora de la nueva representante del club de artes marciales¿como hara para acercarse a ella?descubranlo leyendo este fanfic que traigo para usedes
1. ACERCANDOME A TU CORAZON

_**Hola chicos este es mi primer fic de la pareja byasoi, es una pareja alternativa, pero se ven tan lindos juntos que no me resistí a hacer este fic(es una historia UA (así es verdad?)Así que nada tiene que ver con los shinigamis, espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**ACERCANDOME A TU CORAZON**_-----por _**BYAKUYITHA KAWAI -w-**_

_CAPITULO 1—LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI_

Como olvidar esa primera vez en la que te vi, me pareciste un poco rara, pero hermosa, se que esta no es la personalidad con la que la mayoría me conocen pero no me importa.

Quisiera decirte que desde esa vez que te vi, me enamore profundamente de ti, de tus ojos, de tu cabello , de tu esbelta figura, todo en ti me pareció muy bello, más bello que las flores del árbol de sakura que anteriormente me parecía que nada ni nadie se comparaba con ese cautivador ser de la naturaleza.

¿Cómo poder acercarme a ti?

No se me ocurre, es muy extraño porque yo siempre encuentro la solución a cualquier problema, en cambio ahora, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más, tu estas en mi mente, en mi corazón, en todo mi ser y todo eso lo lograste solo con el hecho de haberte visto unos minutos.

Pero que tonto soy, ¿Por qué mejor no pienso es el día en el que te vi?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era lunes, estábamos en una reunión de representantes en el colegio, casi olvido que no dije mi nombre, estoy completamente en las nubes.

Soy Kuchiki Byakuya representante del club de arte y caligrafía.

Bueno ahora si continuo, nos citaron a los representantes para una que se decidiera como iba a ser el festival de san Valentín este año y sobre el nuevo representante del club de artes marciales, en fin solo eso pude escuchar sobre la reunión ya que entraste tu y mis ojos rápidamente se posaron en ti, volteaste y rápidamente desvié mi mirada.

La pasaron al frente y la presentaron como la nueva representante del club de artes marciales, me pareció raro ya que se veía muy frágil y linda como para ser cinta negra en artes marciales, eso demuestra que no todo es como lo pintan.

En fin toda la reunión me la pase viéndola, pero algo me pareció fuera de lugar.

El porqué esos ojos tan lindos denotaban tristeza y soledad, no lo comprendía, tenía todo lo que quería, era hermosa y de una familia noble. Decidí investigar, pero no sabia como, pensé en preguntarle al loco de Mayuri(representante del club de física. química y biología)pero desistí de esa idea, ya que como dije el está loco y prefiero no meterme con ese tipo de personas.

También pensé en preguntarle algo de ella a Unohana(representante del club de medicina) pero al igual que con Mayuri, desistí ya que si se llega a enojar ya no hay vida para mi, ese terrible carácter que se carga esa chica es como dije, terrible.

Me da mucha curiosidad saber el porqué ese sentimiento de dolor, tristeza y soledad en sus hermosos ojos, pero si se llegara a enterar que la estoy investigando, tal vez nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella. ¿Pero que es lo que estoy pensando?, ¿Cómo podría tener yo alguna mísera oportunidad de ser algo suyo? Digo, no es que yo sea feo o algo por el estilo, pero ni siquiera me vio, quiere decir que no le llamo la atención, bueno eso es lo que creo.

A todo esto, ¿Por qué nunca la había visto? Llevo ya 2 años en este colegio y jamás en mi vida la había notado, conozco a Yoruichi, la anterior representante del club de arte marciales y supongo que debió haber sido su aprendiz pero no la note.

A ver tengo que recordar haber visto a esa belleza en algún momento, al menos por los pasillos o no sé, debí haberla visto…………………………………….. mmmm no no creo haber la vis…. ¡claro! Aquel día en el que fui al club de artes marciales, la vi detrás de Yoruichi, y la razón por la que no la note bien es porque iba con una vestimenta demasiado holgada, tal vez fue eso.

Me parece que debo ir a saludarle y a presentarme con ella, los demás representantes ya se presentaron con ella, no veo el motivo por el que yo no lo haga, ir en este mismo momento

Si lo sé, lo sé, esta no es mi apariencia normal, parezco un tonto al estar totalmente embobado con una chica, pero eso no me importa en estos momentos, lo más importante ahora es ir con ella y darme a conocer debidamente.

Continuara__________________________________________________________________

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente episodio y sería lindo encontrar al menos un review por aquí**_

_**Bueno me despido de ustedes no sin antes decir**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

_**BYE BEEEE!!!!!!**_


	2. PRIMER INTENTO¿FALLIDO?

_**Hola de nuevo n.n ojala les guste este nuevo epii**_

_**ACERCANDOME A TU CORAZON**_-----por _**BYAKUYITHA KAWAI -w-**_

_CAPITULO 2—PRIMER INTENTO= ¿FALLIDO?_

Me dirigí hacia las estancias del club de artes marciales, entre elegantemente y me senté en un banco que vi por ahí, espere a que terminaran las practicas para poder hablarle.

Por fin se desocupo y me acerque lentamente hacia ella:

_**Byakuya**__-Hola Shaolin Fong, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya, soy el representante del club de caligrafía y arte, es un gusto tenerte entre los representantes de esta prestigiosa escuela, Bienvenida._

_**Soi**__-Hola, y gracias por venir a darme la bienvenida, mi nombre es Shaolin Fong, pero no me gusta que me llamen Shaolin es mejor Soi Fong.- ¿Oye me disculparías? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y me gustaría poder terminarlas hoy; mis sinceras disculpas Kuchiki –sempai._

_**Byakuya-**__No hay problema, me dio gusto conocerte, nos vemos. Ah y su gustas puedes llamarme solo Byakuya. Hasta luego._

Me tuve que ir, es lógico que ella tener cosas que hacer y yo también así que, tal vez, otro día pueda platicar con ella, digo si es que tiene tiempo…

Soi Fong

Lo vi dirigirse hacia la salida y me sentí un tanto ¿aliviada? Si creo que eso es, no se, el me inspira algo de nerviosismo pero la verdad no se cual sea la razón. Como sea, tengo que llenar todas estas formas de inscripción para el torneo de artes marciales que comenzara pronto y necesito estar ordenada en todo, para que todos los chicos estés a gusto con su nueva representante, no puedo quedarles mal en algo tan importante…………

Proseguí a llenar las formas, pero, por alguna extraña razón él se colaba en mis pensamientos , que rayos, ni siquiera lo conozco bien y ya estoy pensando en el, esto es completamente absurdo, me estoy comportando como una completa estúpida y ¡vaya! ya m equivoque en esta forma…….

Por fin termine, y vaya que hay muy buenos concursantes aquí, me da gusto que hayan entrado buenos peleadores. Bueno pues hay que ir a entregar estas formas.

Byakuya

Salí de las estancias de artes marciales y me dirigí hacia las de arte y caligrafía pensando en, en lo mal que le caí a Soi, si le caí mal, pero emm ¿y si en realidad estaba ocupada? Bueno creo que estuvo de lo peor este día, el primer intento por conocerla fallo y vaya como fallo. Soy un tonto en cuanto a relaciones personales y sociales. Oh ¿ya es esta hora? Tengo que ir a clase de química.

Me conduje hacia el laboratorio de química, muy distraído por cierto, tan distraído que no m di cuenta y choque con ella

**Soi-**_¡fíjate por donde va…..s! ¡Byakuya-sempai hola_

_**Byakuya- **__perdón fue mi culpa….Soi, perdona lo que pasa es que iba distraído y no te vi, perdón_

_**Soi-**__no se preocupe sempai, también iba distraída, perdóneme a mi también, oh que problema se revolvieron todas las formas._

_**Byakuya- **__No te preocupes, te ayudare a organizarlas de nuevo, ¿te diriges a alguna clase?_

_**Soi-**__ Bueno pues después de entregar las formas iba a clase de química en el salón 125._

_**Byakuya**__-__**¿**__Enserio? Yo también coy allá, nos toco en el mismo salón ahora que hubo cambio de horarios, te ayudare y después nos vamos a clase ¿Te parece?_

_**Soi-**__me parece perfecto, gracias por la ayuda Byakuya._

_Byakuya_

_Bueno después de todo este primer intento no fue tan malo_

_Continuara…….._

_**HOLAAAA XDDD**_

_**OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO**_

_**BUENO PUES OJALA DEJEN REVIEWS **_

_**SE KUIDAN MIL**_

_**GRAX A MARYELI POR LAS RECOMENDACIONES Y GRACIAS POR LA FELICXITACION n_n**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!**_

_**BYE BEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. SITUACIONES VERGONZOSAS

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh perdonen!!!! Ufff por fin tengo el siguiente episodio, la razón por la que no había subido es……..por la escuela, tuve muchos exámenes finales y me olvide completamente del fic, aparte del asunto de la escuela, tuve un percance en el amor y mi inspiración se fue por la cañería, después de todo eso Salí de vacaciones y con todo el relajo que arme, ni recordé que tenía un fic, pero ahora estoy de regreso y creo que subiré los episodios semanales, así que coooomenzemosss!!!!**_

_**ACERCANDOME A TU CORAZON, **__por:__**byakuyitha kawai –w-**_

_CAPITULO 3---SITUACIONES VERGONZOSAS_

Terminamos de organizar las solicitudes y entregarlas, nos dirigimos al laboratorio de química, al llegar le abrí la puerta (haciendo gala de mis modales) pero vaya sorpresa, una explosión me conmociono, pronto oí las risas de mis compañeros y la voz fastidiada del profesor de química me saco de mi reciente susto…

_**Profesor: **__Señor Kurotsuchi, por favor no altere la sustancia, ¿ah visto lo que provoco?, bueno, no me sorprende, usted siempre alardea de sus conocimientos y al final siempre lo arruina. Ahora ¿está bien, señor Kuchiki?_

_**Byakuya: **__Ah emm, si, sí, estoy perfectamente, solo fue un pequeño sobresalto._

_**Soi: **__emmm….ejem Byakuya-sempai…. Tiene algo en la cara….jumm…jiji_

_**Byakuya:**__ ehh ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?._

_**Soi:**__ Pues tiene, emm, ¿Cómo decirle?...mejor vea usted mismo._

Indago en su bolsa y logro hallar un pequeño espejo, el cual me ofreció. Me observe en él y vi lo que ella trataba de decirme.

_**Byakuya:**__ pues si esto es lo que tengo en la cara, creo que su cara también está completamente cubierta de lo que parece ser hollín._

_**Soi:**__ ¿Qué?, présteme el espejo………es cierto, jajaja, ahora tengo mi cara de igual color a la de Kaname-san jajaja._

_**Profesor:**__ ¿ya terminaron su espectáculo, señor Kuchiki?, si es así, hágame el favor de ir a limpiarse la cara, para poder dejarlos entrar a mi clase._

_**Byakuya:**__ Claro, y perdone mi distracción profesor, en un momento regresamos._

_**Profesor:**__ Esta bien. Señor Kurotsuchi, no crea que me he olvidado del desastre que causo, como castigo, usted y la señorita Nemu limpiaran el laboratorio al terminar mi clase, además de que limpiaran todos y cada uno de los laboratorios de la escuela, todo esto, por culpa de su imprudencia._

Después de oír lo que dijo el profesor, Soi y yo nos dirigimos a los tocadores, yo salí primero, y espere hasta que ella apareció, posteriormente, nos encaminamos hacia el laboratorio, a tomar lo que quedaba de la clase.

El resto del día pasó normalmente, aburrido y muy atareado. Mi relación de amistad con Soi ha ido mejorando día con día, y con el bendito descuido de Mayuri, mejoró aun más.

_-----tres meses después-----_

Así es, han pasado 3 meses, y en este tiempo, sucedieron mas situaciones que yo denominaría= vergonzosas…y oportunas.

Les contare de uno, que en lo particular, fue el mejor y más gracioso de todos. Y todo fue gracias a……Mayuri.

Nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio de biología, se preguntaran que hacíamos, pues diseccionábamos una rana, si lo sé, pobre ranita, pero creo que murió por la patria, y si no fue por la patria, fue para nuestros propósitos maléficos, digo, escolares. Como les iba diciendo, nos encontrábamos diseccionando una rana, en eso Mayuri, que se encontraba en la mesa de un lado, saco una rana (viva) de su bolsillo, el muy sádico iba a diseccionarla viva, según él para saber cómo reaccionaba el pobre animal, en fin, la rana al ver el bisturí, dio un gran salto y ¿a que no adivinan donde aterrizo?

Pues creo que no adivinan, cayó en el liso, azabache y hermoso cabello de Soi, la cual ante la repentina invasión a su espacio personal, solo atino a dar golpes al aire, uno de ellos mando a volar a la pobre ranita y pues yo tenía la boca abierta y pues la rana entro completamente en mi boca, lo más tonto y vergonzoso fue que estaba tan turbado que ni siquiera trate de sacar la rana de mi boca, quedo ahí hasta que Soi se acerco y jalo a la pequeña rana de una pata y así logro sacarla, todavía no reaccionaba, hasta que el tonto de mi compañero me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, creo que parecía un idiota en esos momentos porque solo veía que mis compañeros no paraban de reír, pero la verdad, detrás de toda esta situación, es que estaba tan embobado con las reacciones y gestos de Soi, que ni me di cuenta de nada hasta que Renji me golpeo, no me moleste con él, todo lo contrario, le agradecí haberme sacado de ese trance.

Justo después de que reaccione, el profesor dijo que nos fuéramos a limpiar, ya que yo tenía un malísimo sabor de boca y Soi tenía su cabello completamente sucio, ya que la pequeña ranita le dejo un oloroso regalito.

Yo me conduci hacia mi casillero, en el tenia mi cepillo dental, mis libros, y una toalla, la cual le ofrecí a Soi, ya que predeci que la necesitaría para secar su hermoso cabello azabache.

Decidimos ir a los lavabos del patio, ya que los del edificio escolar estaban completamente llenos, habían terminado las prácticas de los equipos de futbol y pues como se han de imaginar, estaban a reventar.

Más tarde, al terminar de lavarnos, nos guiamos de nuevo hacia la clase de biología, y cuando ella iba subiendo las escaleras me pregunto..

_**Soi:**__ ¿desde cuándo eres tan gracioso y distraído?_

_**Byakuya:**__ no lo sé, supongo que desde que te conocí._

_**Soi:**__ ¿insinúas que es mi culpa? (pregunto con un tono molesto)_

_**Byakuya: **__obviamente no, solo digo que, desde que te conocí mi vida do un giro, no sé porque, pero así es._

_**Soi:**__ Bueno supongo que a mí me pasa absolutamente lo mismo, cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, siento que nada me hace falta._

_**Byakuya:**__ es lo mismo que siento yo._

_**Soi:**__ supongo que debe ser porque somos los mejores amigos, o al menos es lo que yo creo._

_**Byakuya: **__si, supongo que es eso._

Habíamos llegado a las puertas del laboratorio, nos miramos a los ojos por nos e cuanto tiempo, solo sé que me pareció el más bello y tierno momento que jamás viví, todo se termino cuando ella rompió el contacto visual que no unía, y nerviosamente me dijo:

_**Soi:**__ entremos o perderemos parte importante de la clase._

Yo solo atine a asentir. Entre y todo el resto de la clase me la pase observándola y en mi mente resonaban esas palabras "_supongo que debe ser porque somos los mejores amigos…"_

En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo le gustaba, ya que esas palabras las dijo con un deje de tristeza, como esperando algo más de mi, pero como soy un tonto solo le dije que sí, que eso suponía. Me moleste conmigo mismo, y en las clases que faltaban me comporte de lo más irritable, hasta el fastidioso de Renji lo noto y mejor se alejo de mí. En la hora de salida, rápidamente Salí de la escuela, no deseaba encontrarme con ella, me sentía muy avergonzado, y no por el incidente de la clase de biología, si no porque no le pude decir algo mas, no le pude decir que yo la quiero, que la adoro como a nadie, no quería que me viera, me sentía realmente mal con ella.

Alguien me detuvo del brazo, no voltee, y trate de seguir caminando, en eso escuche una voz, esa voz tan bella y tan, tan se oía tan ¿preocupada?

_**Soi:**__ Byakuya, ¿te sientes bien? , te he visto todo el día con un rostro de enojo y de…. No sé, me estoy comenzando a preocupar, nunca te había visto así, me preocupas mucho._

_**Byakuya:**__ no es nada, solo me está comenzando a afectar el percance de hoy, no te preocupes._

_**Soi:**__ ok, pero no estoy completamente convencida, bueno se me hace tarde, creo que debo irme, nos vemos mañana….por cierto, el director Yamamoto dijo que nos quería ver mañana a primera hora en su oficina, creo que es por el asunto del festival escolar, ya le dije a los demás presidentes de los clubs._

_**Byakuya: **__Gracias por la información, y enserio no te preocupes, apropósito, ¿estás libre el sábado?_

_**Soi:**__ emm si, creo que no tengo nada que hacer ese día, ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_**Byakuya: ¿**__me acompañarías a un lugar ese día?_

_**Soi:**__ por supuesto, ¿a qué hora?_

_**Byakuya:**__ ¿a las 8:00 am estaría bien?_

_**Soi:**__ claro, pero ¿no crees que es muy temprano?_

_**Byakuya:**__ no lo creo, pero si quieres cambio la hora._

_**Soi:**__ no es necesario, esa hora es perfecta._

_**Byakuya:**__ ok, nos vemos mañana, cuidate, bye._

_**Soi: **__igualmente, bye!!!_

Y ahora a prepararme para el sábado

Continuara…….

**Por fin termina este episodio, ojala que haya sido de su agrado**

**Se cuidan mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Bye beeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. MALAS NOTICIAS:PARTE 1

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento! Mi pc se averió! U.u y después de eso la formatearon y no quedaba! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa umm ya cuando por fin la arreglaron tuvo que venir ese tonto huracann a arruinarlo todo(hablo de alex el huracán que azoto monterrey) pero bueno ya estoy aquí…..estoy preparando otro fic byasoi! xDD y un sasusaku bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo**_

_**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA SOI FONG Y BYAKUYA AY ESTARIAN CASADOS Y CON 2 HERMOSOS HIJITOS!, PERTENECE A TITE KUBO(GRACIAS X DARME A ESTOS PERSONAJES TAN LINDOS!) BUE BUE A SEGUIR EL FIC….!**_

Capitulo 4:**Malas noticias: parte 1**

Abrí los ojos como cada mañana….el sol se colaba por mi ventana, en mi mente se cruzo una imagen muy oportuna….-Soi- atine a decir y como cada mañana desde que la conocí, me levante con una enorme sonrisa, salude a mis padres y a la servidumbre, desayune rápidamente y salí casi corriendo hacia el colegio…cabe destacar que por mi distracción olvide subirme al coche que me llevaría, así que tuve que retornarme a mi casa para subir al coche, 5 minutos después me encontraba en las puertas de ese prestigioso colegio….¿adivinen a quien esperaba?...pues si a mi amiga Soi Fong, ya era un poco tarde y aun no aparecía, normalmente ella siempre llegaba antes que yo y así podíamos encaminarnos juntos a las clases….se me hizo algo raro que ya eran casi las 7 y ella aun no llegaba….comencé a preocuparme….6:55 y ella no había aparecido, de pronto escucho el timbre de entrada y como no queriendo tuve que entrar…..¿porque no había llegado?¿le habrá pasado algo?¿se habrá quedado dormida?...en mi mente se formulaban muchas preguntas a medida de que mi preocupación crecía…..

**Profesor:**Señor Kuchiki ¡Señor Kuchiki!

**Byakuya:**¿mande?...estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el profesor me había hablado…

**Profesor:**¿acaso no ha escuchado?...le manda llamar el director, es junta para los representantes de los clubes

**Byakuya:**disculpe, no lo escuche y gracias por decirme….¿puedo retirarme?

**Profesor:**adelante señor Kuchiki

**Byakuya:**Gracias-….y dicho esto me encamine hacia la dirección, al entrar vi a todos los representantes…..excepto uno….Soi Fong, salude y me senté en la sexta silla que ahí había.

**Cambio de escena**

**Soi:**¿Pero porque?¿porque ahora?...yo no quiero irme, me quiero quedar aquí!-gritaba Soi a su ya irritado padre.

**Liang Fong:**Eh dicho…mañana nos vamos a china…..

**Soi:**pe-pero….-comenzaba a sollozar-…..t-tu…..tú no quieres que yo sea feliz ¿cierto?

**Liang Fong:** eso no tiene nada que ver, te dije que cuando me repusiera de ese incidente nos regresaríamos a china.-dijo fríamente el padre de Soi.

**Soi:**mentira, hace 2 años que mi madre murió y tu aun sigues llorándole en las noches,lo que tu quieres es que yo no sea feliz…..quieres que no tenga sentimientos…me quieres transformar en una maquina tal y como a mi madre!-dijo Soi con el mismo tono que había usado su padre anteriormente…

**Liang Fong:**Yo no hice tal cosa!

**Soi:**Oh sí, claro que lo hiciste, siempre rechazabas las muestras de cariño que mi madre te dedicaba…..siempre le decías que no estabas para sus cursilerías y finalmente la convertiste en lo que TU eres, una maquina sin sentimientos, un arrogante, un egocéntrico y ¿sabes qué?

**Liang Fong:**…..¿que?

**Soi:**eres la persona a la que más odio….si es que eres una!- y dicho esto, Soi salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con un dolor en su corazón que nunca se imagino que pudiera sentir.

Y mientras tanto con su padre….

**Liang:**Maldita mocosa….pero de todas maneras, mañana a primera hora la saco de aquí….no puedo permitir que se siga juntando con ese Kuchiki…..

**Cambio de escena**

En todo el día Byakuya estuvo perdido,deprimido…..en su mente había cientos de incógnitas del porque su amiga no había asistido a clases…..se sintió tan mal que a la salida del colegio, decidió llamar a su chofer para que este no se molestara en ir por él, caminaría de regreso a su casa, después de todo estaba a solo 20 minutos del colegio y la ciudad en la que vivía no era peligrosa. decidió caminar por el parque que estaba frente al colegio….daba pasos lentos y con la cabeza baja….cuando por fin levanto su rostro vio una figura femenina que se acercaba a gran velocidad, probablemente vendría corriendo, tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manos…..a medida de que se acercaba pudo distinguir de quien se trataba…-Soi-….y cuando esta estuvo a punto de pasar por un lado de el, el la detuvo en un abrazo, ella trato de soltarse, hasta que por fin vio quien había sido su captor….

**Soi:**Bya-Byakuya…..-lo abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro entre las ropas de Byaku.

**Byakuya:**Soi….¿que te pasa?¿porque estas llorando?

**Soi:**…..

**Byakuya:**Soi!-la separo de él y la vio con mucha preocupación en sus ojos-Mírame!¿que pasa?

**Soi:**mañana…mañana….

**Byakuya:**¿mañana qué?

**Soi:**mañana me voy a china….

**Byakuya:**¿Qué?...

Continuara….

_**Waaaaaa super cortito!, espero continuar prontoo la segunda parte de este capitulo, jejejejeje kreo ke lo tendre para el lunes!**_

_**Ojala ke les aya gustado**_

_**Se kuidan mucho ….**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. MALAS NOTICIAS:PARTE 2

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno aki kon un nuevo episodio de "acercándome a tu corazón"**_

_**Espero ke sea de su agrado. n_n**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Bleach, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, personajes y serie son de la autoría de KUBO TITE n_n**_

**Soi:**Bya-Byakuya…..-lo abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro entre las ropas de Byaku.

**Byakuya:**Soi….¿que te pasa?¿porque estas llorando?

**Soi:**…..

**Byakuya:**Soi!-la separo de él y la vio con mucha preocupación en sus ojos-Mírame!¿que pasa?

**Soi:**mañana…mañana….

**Byakuya:**¿mañana qué?

**Soi:**mañana me voy a china….

**Byakuya:**¿Qué?...

Capitulo 5: Malas noticias-parte 2

Se había quedado sin habla al escuchar las palabras de su amiga…

-¿co-como que te vas?-decía entre triste y sorprendido

-Mi padre lo ha decidido-bajando su cabeza nuevamente.

-pero…..¿tu quieres irte?

-Claro que no imbécil!...perdón….claro que no quiero irme….pero el así lo ordena-nuevamente las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿¡Y solo porque él lo dice tu vas a hacerle caso así como así!-dijo algo alterado y un poco triste.

-E…Es mi padre, debo hacer caso a sus decisiones.

-¿¡ y tú no tienes voto en esa decisión?

-Y-yo no puedo oponerme a sus decisiones….es mi padre y le debo respeto.

-¡¿ahhhh entonces si te dice "tírate de un avión" lo haces?

-Byakuya….

-y si te dice "date un tiro" ¿¡también lo haces?

-BYAKUYA!

-….

-no es así, tú no sabes como es mi padre…..no sé porque quiere que nos vayamos así de repente, y no yo no quiero irme…por fin soy realmente feliz…..¡¿TU CREES QUE YO QUIERO IRME?

-Soi…

-Me voy a ir Byakuya…..y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

-….-

-Adiós…..-se separa lentamente de él y comienza a caminar hacia atrás.

-Soi espera!-la toma del brazo y la acerca a él-No dejare que te vayas, yo mismo iré a hablar con tu padre…..tal vez pueda hacer que de su aprobación para que te quedes en mi casa mientras él está en China.

-…..t-tu…..harías eso por mi?

-Claro que sí! Yo haría lo que sea por mi mejor amiga!

-…..va-vamos-después de decir esto Soi toma de la mano a Byakuya y lo "arrastra" hasta su "casa".

-Padre!

-Saliendo del comedor-¿Qué suced…..¿que haces tú aquí?-al ver a Byakuya, su mirada se torno fría, casi queriendo matarlo….pero Byakuya ni se inmuto.

-Vengo a hablar con usted

-Olvídalo, no quiero hablar con un…..ni siquiera quiero pronunciar tu asqueroso apellido ¡Vete de mi casa ahora mismo!-

-No me voy a ir, vine para hablar con usted sobre su hija, y no me iré de aquí hasta que las cosas queden claras-

-Ya te dije que no quiero mantener una conversación con un sucio….¡VETE!

Soi que en todo el tiempo se había quedando escuchando empezó a hablar-Padre….Byakuya no es como tú dices…..-

-Me importa poco como sea…su padre, su padre es un maldito bastardo….-después de lo dicho se acerco a Soi, la agarro del brazo y la estiro rumbo a las escaleras-…..vete de aquí o no dudare en llamar a la policía…..y tú! Ve a tu maldita habitación y prepara todo…nos vamos esta noche….-

Antes de subir las escaleras, Soi volteo a ver a Byakuya y en lo que pareció solo un movimiento de labios le dijo-vete…..-y dicho esto subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

Byakuya no supo que hacer, el ver a Soi resignarse de esa manera lo dejo desconsolado, pero tal vez era mejor hacer lo que su padre decía, le evitaba problemas con él y así ella ya no saldría mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba, incapaz de saber que hacer decidió marcharse, ya pensaría como hacer que volviese a Japón, ya haría cambiar de opinión al padre de ella, también se marcho decidido a descubrir el porqué del desprecio del señor Fong para con su familia.

Tardo más de media hora en llegar a su casa, al entrar rápidamente fue abordado por la servidumbre preguntándole si estaba bien y el porqué de su demora, el solo se limito a mirarles con una sonrisa fingida y les anuncio que iría a su habitación a descansar.

Al entrar a su habitación, se tiro boca arriba en su cómoda cama, veía un punto fijo en el techo mientras se preguntaba a que se debía el odio del padre de la Fong hacia su familia, más específicamente hacia su padre.

No supo con exactitud cuento tiempo estuvo viendo el techo, tampoco pudo resolver sus dudas, decidió que era mejor levantarse y buscar algo con que entretenerse, después de todo no podía cambiar la opinión de Soi y mucho menos de el padre de esta, esperaría que ella le diera su dirección y así el podría ir a visitarla hasta China, o mejor dicho podría ir a visitarla al otro lado del mundo si era necesario, sonrió para sí mismo, sabía que ella se mantendría en contacto con él hasta el día en el que se volvieran a ver. Opto por encender su laptop y conectarse al MSN, se decepciono al ver que ella no estaba conectada "_Debe estar guardando todo para el viaje". _En fin, apago su computador y se fue a sentar a la cama, nuevamente se recostó boca arriba hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta…

-joven Kuchiki-nuevamente tocaron la puerta-¿se encuentra?...joven Kuchiki.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió lentamente la puerta-¿sucede algo?

-la cena esta lista y sus padres están esperándolo en el comedor-la mujer de unos 40 años le dedico una sonrisa-¿les digo que ahora baja o prefiere comer en su habitación?

-No…dígales que ya voy…..ah y anúncieles que tengo algo importan de de que hablarles, en un segundo bajo, solo me cambio y listo.-

-Está bien, con su permiso

-Adelante-después de ver que la mujer desaparecía entre los pasillos, un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios-….es hora de aclarar mis dudas-dijo para después cerrar la puerta y cambiar su ropa. Después de que estuvo listo, se encamino lentamente hacia el comedor, al llegar saludo a sus padres como era debido y enseguida el señor Kuchiki ordeno que les sirvieran la cena.

-Byakuya hijo ¿Cómo estás?-saludo Sojun con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

-Pues…..no muy bien padre.

-¿paso algo hijo?-Dijo Misaki con una perceptible preocupación.

-Si, si sucedió algo….-bajando la cabeza-Soi…mi amiga…vuelve a su país natal.

-¿enserio?¿y eso porque hijo?-interrogo Sojun.

-Solo porque el bas…porque su padre así lo decidió…..y…..parte de ello se debe a que no soporta su relación de amistad con un Kuchiki.

Los padres de Byakuya se miraron cómplices por unos segundos.

-Hijo-hablo su madre-¿Cómo es que se apellida tu amiga?

-Fong…..-dijo secamente.

Un largo silencio se esparció por todo el comedor, el cual se esfumo a la entrada de la servidumbre que se disponía a dejar la comida para sus señores.

-Hijo….-

-¿Por qué padre?...¿porque el padre de Soi odia tanto a nuestra familia? Es decir…somos respetados por todos y reconocidos como buenas personas…entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te odian?.

-Veras hijo-Hablo Misaki-es una larga historia en la que yo soy la principal culpable.

-¿Qué…?-una expresión de desconcierto se propago por todo el rostro de Byakuya.

Continuara

**Bueno hasta aki llego el capi! xDDD perdonen se ke tardo mucho en actualizar u_u! pero bueno no hay excusas, ya no prometo nada u_u seguiré con este fic pero la verdad no se kuando aktualizare, espero y pronto y ojala k sigan leyendo mi fic n_n**

**Espero k estén bien**

**Kuidense muchooo**

**Bye bye!****¿algún review para mi? Siiii *o***

_**Ιαďγ ƒσηġ **___


End file.
